


And she'll be loved?

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt like most of my works. River Song falls pregnant and doesn't want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And she'll be loved?

River groaned as she heaved and threw up in the off-white toilet she had at Stormcage. This was the third time this week…she sighed as she sat back and flushed the chain, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Pushing herself up off the pale grey ground the moved to the cot, immediately sinking down with a creak. River ran a hand through her thick curls before pulling open the bedside draw and rummaging through it. She smiled as she pulled out her VM and stood up, programming the coordinates for The TARDIS. She hit the button and disappeared in a flash of light. 

As she appeared in the control room, she frowned as she found it empty. Shrugging it off, she headed towards the scanner. Flicking it on and performing a full body scan, not noticing The Doctor who had walked in behind her. River gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as the diagnosis. She was pregnant. 

River placed her hands over her stomach then quickly began researching ways she could get rid of this child.   
"River…?" Spoke The Doctor. River jumped and turned around "Don't I get a say? Y'know…in keeping the child?" He finished nervously. River rubbed her arm gently and looked down "I can't raise a baby Doctor…I'm a psychopath. Not a mother." She stated in a monotone voice. The Doctor stepped forward and took her hands "But it's our baby…It's a TimeLord, River. A TimeLord. She would be so beautiful…with your hair and my eyes…with the stars in her DNA…and time running through her mind" He said softly to her. River slowly looked up at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "And she would be loved, cared for, safe and happy…?" She asked. The Doctor nodded with a smile before he spoke "She'll be our baby…and she will be loved by so many" River smiled at this "And she'll never be alone." she finished. They looked at one another and smiled before The Doctor cupped her cheeks gently and kissed her softly. 

Seven months later River gave birth to a small daughter with a head of shocking red curls. She barely cried before she curled against her mothers chest and settled instantly. They named her Amelia Rose Song.


End file.
